dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Capsule Corp. Security Force
|leader= Unknown |members= Several dozen soldiers |allies= |conflicts= Red Ribbon Elite vs Capsule Corp. security Android 7 & Red Ribbon Army vs Capsule Corp. Security Force Android 7 & Red Ribbon Army vs Capsule Corp. Security Force (rematch) Other unknown conflicts }} The Capsule Corp. Security Force is the security branch of This organization functions as a sub-organization of Capsule Corp. and is mainly used to protect Capsule Corp.'s interests and valuables. This faction is featured in Be a Man and The Perfect Lifeform. Role The Capsule Corp. Security Force functions as an enforcement group for Capsule Corp.'s interests. They protect the Capsule Corp. facilities and answer directly to . This group is made up of for-hire mercenaries and former soldiers, and all are expected to be proficient with most types of weapons. Where they differ from regular bouncers or enforcers is in the fact that they are expected to take part in wars or gunfights if need be. However, such encounters are somewhat rare. This group's role diminished to being more like symbolic guards after the Z Fighters formed. Once that happened, this group was reduced to a much smaller size - to around 3 dozen soldiers. With the Z Fighters protecting and her family (and in extension, Capsule Corp.), the need for the members of this organization to take part in armed conflicts disappeared. Thus, they began to blend in more with the workers of Capsule Corp. - they began to unload supplies and stuff like that, though all of them were still considered separate from Capsule Corp., and they still performed patrolling duties and still carried weapons on them at all time. History The Capsule Corp. Security Force formed at the same time Capsule Corp. did - in the Age 712. Since Capsule Corp. is a peaceful organization, this faction was meant to serve only as a security force at its inception. Early in Capsule Corp.'s existence, this security force protected its compounds and shipping vehicles from being attacked or stolen by gangs and whatnot. Most of this stuff was pretty small-scale at that point. Later on, however, by the Ages 730, Capsule Corp. became a heated rival of the . As the two became direct competitors in the automobile market, small-scale sabotage attacks on the Capsule Corp. compounds became commonplace. The security force members were given expanded roles to not only serve as guards but as members of a standing army for Capsule Corp. to protect the organization's interests. These conflicts developed into armed battles with sometimes dozens of people dying in each one. In one such battle, detailed in Be a Man, dozens of security force personnel ambushing the Red Ribbon Elite - a group of highly-skilled Red Ribbon Army soldiers that included General Blue and Dr. Gero's son, Nagiri. In that battle, the security force, having already dealt with many attempts by the Red Ribbon Army to sabotage Capsule Corp. manufacturing plants (and being very annoyed with the Red Ribbon Army for continuing to try to sabotage Capsule Corp.), used much of their force to attack their foes at once. What resulted was a very bloody conflict, where almost all of the Red Ribbon Elite members were killed, including Nagiri Gero. Another battle between the Red Ribbon Army and Capsule Corp. was detailed in The Perfect Lifeform. In that battle, Dr. Gero sent Android 7 to destroy the Capsule Corp. Security Force. While the android easily beat the security force members he ended up fighting, he refused to kill them. This forced the Red Ribbon Army soldiers to retreat with him. They later attacked the security force a second time, but Android 7 once again refused to kill his defeated foes, forcing General Blue to do so himself. However, General Blue did not kill all of the security personnel in that battle. And of course, it should be assumed that whenever a large amount of security personnel were killed, Dr. Brief replaced them with haste. More conflicts with the Red Ribbon Army continued up through the Age 750, but few were as bloody as the aforementioned two, and none were particularly notable. The Red Ribbon Army never succeeded in sabotaging the Capsule Corp. power plants, which was a great victory for this security force. After the fall of the Red Ribbon Army, the Capsule Corp. Security Force's size was reduced to about 100 people. As it became clear that no other faction was going to attack Capsule Corp. as the Red Ribbon Army had, the security force became smaller and smaller. By the time the Z Fighters formed, it became clear to Dr. Brief that he could rely on them to protect his organization against large-scale attacks. Thus, the security force's role was dramatically reduced by the time of Dragon Ball Z. By that point, they functioned as small-time guards, guarding shipments and gates and stuff like that - stuff that the Z Fighters couldn't be bothered with. They all still had guns and could form up and defend Capsule Corp. if needed, but with the powerful Z Fighters spread across Earth, such theoretically possibilities were no longer realized. The security force never again participated in a major conflict after the fall of the Red Ribbon Army. As of the end of Dragon Ball Z, their organization had been reduced to three dozen employees, but Dr. Brief was not looking to reduce their numbers any further than that. It should be expected that this organization will exist as long as Capsule Corp. does. Category:Military Groups Category:Organization Category:Organizations